Power tools are a household item, and are often used on a daily basis. Manufacturers of power tools are challenged with providing power tools that have diverse functionality and are easily operable. End users of power tools, such as drills and winches, often require high torque, low rpm tools, but also require compact size. A more compact, high torque gearset would be beneficial.